Snowball Fights and Eskimo Kisses
by MinnieBSB
Summary: Just a oneshot of Elliot and Olivia enjoying the snow... and each other of course. I hope you all enjoy!


**An: Hi! I don't know who all is getting this snow, but I know I am! I wanted to write a oneshot of Olivia and Elliot enjoying the snow. I hope you enjoy it. I greatly appreciate feedback! Love y'all!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order SVU or the characters.**

Olivia crawled out of her bed, instantly regretting her choice. It was chilly in her apartment, but with the huge snow storm that happened the previous night, she expected it. Thankfully, she and Elliot had been given the day off. All she wanted to do was sleep in, but obnoxiously loud bangs and strings of profanities woke her. She put on her robe, not even bothering to tie it and made her way down the hall to see what was going on.

"What the hell are you doing?" Olivia shouted. She had found Elliot digging through her hall closet, obviously searching for something. Half of her junk was scattered on the floor, and she knew that if she didn't put an end to it now, the other half would quickly join. He was half-in the closet, making it hard for her to even see him. When he stood up, she absolutely lost it. He had put on her long, blonde wig that she had used for a case a while back, and he was rocking it.

"What?" He asked, pretending to be offended. He tossed his new hair over his shoulder, making her laugh even harder. Once her laughing reduced to a slight chuckle, she questioned him once again.

"Looking for you winter stuff" He answered as if she should have known.

"It's in my closet in my bedroom, why?"

He calmly shoved everything back in the closet, ignoring the glare that she was giving him. The wig was almost forgotten, but he managed to take it off and throw it back in with the rest of the stuff. He tried to walk past her, but she put her hand up, stopping him. "Why?" She repeated.

"You want me to ruin a surprise? No way". He put his hands on her hips, lifting her and carrying into her bedroom despite her protest. She huffed when he set her down on her bed,but she decided to just let him be. Elliot was even more stubborn than her, and when he had his mind set on something, he didn't give it up.

"Where's your really warm stuff? I know you don't want me to mess up this closet too". Olivia chuckled, but knew that he was being serious.

"Open the left door" She said as she snuggled into her messy, unmade bed. She watched as he pulled multiple items out and tossed them onto the floor. _Just like his dirty laundry_ she thought. He had been staying with her for a few weeks now. Once their divorce was finalized, Kathy had kindly asked him to move out of (now) her house. Olivia had welcomed him with open arms,and she had learned a lot about him throughout their time together. For example, he would watch absolutely anything on tv with her, but he was pickier when it came to movies. Or how he would always help with dishes, but he hated doing laundry with a burning passion. Or how sexy he was when he walked out of the bathroom with only a towel around his waist... She was brought out of her thoughts when he dropped the pile on top of her.

"You don't _have_ to put all of this on, but I strongly suggest it". He had a twinkle in his eyes that she couldn't help but smiling at. She nodded. Elliot walked out of her room and shut the door behind him, giving her privacy to dress.

She emerged a few moments later, looking nice and snug. Elliot on the other hand was looking more like a marshmallow. "How many layers do you have on?" She questioned, amazed at his newfound girth.

"Like seven, but who cares? Let's go!" He extended his hand and grinned when she accepted it.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

*Central Park*

"Wow, everything looks so beautiful" She remarked as they walked hand-in-hand through the park. The snow draped perfectly over everything, bringing a much needed calmness to the detectives.

"You're right" He agreed, looking directly at her. She bit back a smile, but he winked at her, earning a hearty laugh. He had been making her laugh so much lately, probably more than she ever had in her life.

"Well, it's time for the surprise" He announced. Olivia looked around, but she didn't see anything out of the ordinary. No one else was around.

"What is it?"

"Wait for it".

Olivia narrowed her eyes at him, starting to believe that he had finally snapped. She hadn't anticipated his move, so she was completely thrown off when a handful of snow hit her directly in the face.

"Elliot!" She yelped. She opened her mouth to yell at him, but another snowball hitting her chest stopped her.

"Come on, Benson. Don't tell me you can't handle a little snowball fight" He taunted, reaching down to form another ball.

"Oh, it's on" She growled. She ran as fast as she could to find some shelter, but a lone tree a few feet away was the best thing available. His multiple layers was sure to slow him down, leaving her to work on limited time. She squated down and started to form several snowballs, trying to stock her arsenal. She could hear the crunch of Elliot's steps in the snow, he was getting closer.

"Awweee, is little Livie Benson scared?" He said in a baby voice. She loved when he called her that, but as far as he knew, she absolutely hated it. Olivia lunged, only exposing herself enough to get a decent shot. She heard him gasp when he felt the hit on his left thigh, dangerously close to his crotch.

"Woah, watch where you're aiming" He warned.

"Trust me sweetie, I know where I'm aiming".

Despite the bitter cold, she felt warmth rise in her cheeks. She just flirted with Elliot, and judging by the goofy smile on his face, he didn't mind it. A snowball smacked into the tree, just barely missing it's target. Olivia threw four at him in quick succession, each hitting a different limb. Before he could recover from the blow, she grabbed her last snowball and went for the kill. Elliot dramatically dropped to the ground when he was met with his chilly fate, a massive snowball to the heart.

"Nooooooo!" He cried as he collapsed. His hand flung to his chest, clutching it. Olivia ran over to his side, playing along with his little act.

"L-Liv, I-I don't think I'm gonna m-make it" He forced out through a fake shiver that shook his whole body. She cupped his face, silently wishing that she didn't have to wear gloves. She wanted to feel the stubble on his cheeks. She bent over him, rubbing her nose against his.

"What was that?" He asked, breaking character.

"An eskimo kiss, silly". She loved the bright smile that took over his face. His arms wrapped around her body, pulling her on top of him. One hand made it's way to the back of her head, bringing her closer until their noses were mere millimeters apart. He initiated it this time, touching the tip of his nose to hers. He threw his head back, diving deep into his character once again.

"Liv, I want y-you to hear something before it's too late".

"Of course".

"I love you" He whispered.

Olivia looked down at him, completely shocked.

"Really?"

"Liv, would a dying man lie to you?"

"It could be the magic of the eskimo kisses" She retorted. As if on cue, Elliot sat up just enough to give her one more.

"I swear on my soon to be cold, dead body that I love you, Olivia". He flopped down, gasping for air. His body started to twitch, moving her with him. He scrunched his face up, just to make it even more ridiculous.

Olivia shook her head. "Romantic, El. You're lucky that I love you, too". He flipped them over, forcing her down against the snow. She yelped at the feeling of the cold wetness against her back and rear. His lips were on hers, warming her whole body. She melted into the kiss and moaned when his tongue traced her lower lip. Her body was on fire, but the flame was put out when a handful of snow was stuffed down the back of her coat.

"Remember that I love you" Elliot yelled as he got up and ran for his life. She ran after him, knowing that she'd easily catch up due the excessive amount of clothing that he wore. She jumped up, happy that he managed to catch her, holding her piggyback style. Olivia kissed his cheek, beyond happy that he had decided to destroy her closet.


End file.
